


Paint it, black

by WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers), Соланж Гайяр (Solange_Galliade)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Спецквест [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solange_Galliade/pseuds/%D0%A1%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B6%20%D0%93%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%8F%D1%80
Summary: Даже оружие может привязаться и полюбить кого-то. Нужно только быть человеком. А людям свойственна жалость. Даже в мире, который так хочется выкрасить в черный.
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Спецквест [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643863
Kudos: 2





	Paint it, black

За три года во Вьетнаме Долохов привык к тому, что в здешних джунглях не бывает сумерек. Стоит только закатиться солнцу, и все становится черным. Не помогают ни заклинания, ни зелья, улучшающие слух или зрение. В местных лесах столько живности, что Гоменум Ревелио становится почти бесполезным, а для усиленного магией слуха шум ночных тварей превращается в пытку. Но местные волшебники умудрились или усовершенствовать нужные чары, или просто отсекали все, что не хотели видеть или слышать. Или просто умели выживать в этих условиях.

За те годы, что провел здесь, Долохов многому научился. И сейчас он шел за проводником, почти не отставая, и замечал ловушки даже раньше, чем проводник успевал о них сказать. Благо, это Северный Вьетнам, сюда еще пока не докатились бои. Но после того, как захлебнулось наступление на Сайгон, всего можно ожидать. Именно поэтому он сейчас пробирался через джунгли по узкой, едва заметной тропинке. По правде говоря, Долохов даже был рад, что приходится идти поверху — к тоннелям он так и не привык, хотя быстро приноровился скользить по узким подземным проходам, пробивать себе дорогу тихим Редукто и быстро снимать зазевавшихся американцев. Те сновали под землей как крысы, грязные, худые, напуганные и от того еще более злые. Интересно, у них уже появилась легенда о подземном духе или нет?

Проводник тихо обезвредил очередную ловушку, пропустил Долохова вперед и тут же восстановил чары. Тот невербальным заклинанием разрубил «двухшаговую» змею, высунувшуюся было на звук, и пошел вперед. Только чтобы через несколько минут снова остановиться и ждать, пока будет обезврежена следующая ловушка. Значит, уже близко. Проводник оглянулся, жестом показал, что путь свободен. За всю дорогу он не сказал и двух слов. Вьетнамцы, как Долохов уже понял, не особенно любили болтать. Нет, если надо окрутить глуповатого белого, то слова у них найдутся и столько, что сам не рад будешь. 

Проводник снял коническую шляпу, вытер лоб тыльной стороной руки. Его запавшие глаза казались черными провалами на сером лице. Долохов вопросительно взглянул на него — мол, долго еще идти.

— Совсем мало, — проводник снова надел шляпу, и тут же его глаза закрыла тень, опять же черная. 

— Хорошо, — теперь и Долохов нарушил молчание. Значит, и правда недалеко уже. 

***

В этих джунглях никогда не было нормального солнца. Даже днем. А ночью все вокруг накрывала смоляная тьма. Даже в Запретном лесу, наверняка, можно увидеть хоть слабенький лунный луч, или звезды подсветят дорогу. Аргус Филч никогда не был в Запретном лесу, никогда не учился в Хогвартсе, все это он знал по рассказам родителей. Сколько раз он рисовал себе в воображении как войдет в Большой зал, сядет на табурет, и Шляпа отправит его, конечно же, на Гриффиндор. Но письмо из Хогвартса ему так и не пришло. Сначала родители думали, что это ошибка, письмо обязательно будет. Но магия не ошибается — Аргус Филч оказался сквибом. А значит — не будет в его жизни лучшей школы чародейства и волшебства, экзаменов, полетов на метле, прогулок в Хогсмид. Родители сдались не сразу, но сдались. А вот Аргус — не хотел. Потому теперь и дрожал от страха посреди вьетнамских джунглей.

Он споткнулся обо что-то, упал. Разбитое колено прошило болью. «Лишь бы не очередная ловушка», — взмолился Аргус про себя. Если попадешь в такую, ни за что не выберешься. Он только чудом не упал в яму с острыми кольями на дне. Во второй раз повезло меньше — несколько острых бамбуковых палок вылетели из листьев и пробили руку. Правую. Для волшебника это означало бы конец. Но Аргус же не волшебник. У него с собой не то что палочки, даже перочинного ножа нет. Ни ножа, ни бинтов, ни зелий, чтобы остановить кровь. Пришлось отрывать рукав мантии и как-то перевязывать рану. После этого Аргус долго отлеживался, то проваливаясь в обморок, то снова возвращаясь в сознание. Тогда он думал, что хуже быть не может. Но пришла ночь. И оказалось, что бывает еще страшнее. 

Аргус попытался подняться, но оперся на больную руку, застонал и упал обратно на прелые листья. Зачем он только поверил этому обманщику, который говорил, что есть в Сайгоне маг, просто чудеса творит. Аргус тогда загорелся, не видел ничего вокруг, никого не слышал, собрал оставшиеся деньги, заказал портключ. И тут же потерялся среди узких и вонючих улочек. Кто-то схватил его за рукав, какая-то девушка с гнилыми и черными зубами зазывно улыбалась и говорила о каких-то пиастрах. Аргус вырвался, бросился бежать. Он дома почти никуда не выходил — только к целителям, и то все реже и реже. И сейчас он испугался. Все вокруг кричало, смеялось, звало, предлагало что-то, чего-то требовало. А потом — удар по затылку и темнота. Пришел он в себя в джунглях, без денег, в одной только мантии и ботинках. Это ему оставили. Он свернулся клубком и тихо заплакал. Сил подняться и идти больше не осталось. 

Мимо проползло что-то холодное. Аргус только вздрогнул и подтянул колени к груди. Даже если и змея. Говорят, от змеиного яда умираешь быстро. Он хотел, чтобы змея его укусила, но она проползла мимо. Похоже, не сочла его ни добычей, ни угрозой. Вот такое он полное ничтожество. 

Он не считал времени, просто лежал и все. Руку сводило судорогой, разбитое колено ныло, паразиты, которых ночью стало еще больше, лезли в глаза, в открытый рот. Казалось бы, ночью должно стать прохладнее, но жара никуда не делась. Все больше хотелось пить. Аргус приподнялся, опираясь на здоровую руку, потом встал — нога подвернулась, он снова упал, опять поднялся, медленно, мучительно. Теперь его гнала вперед жажда. Он отдал бы все сокровища мира, даже магию, если бы она у него была, за глоток воды, даже грязной, даже теплой, только бы это была вода. Пошатываясь, Аргус побрел вперед, сквозь черные джунгли.

***

Они забрались почти в самое сердце болота. Под ногами проводника чавкала черная грязь, Долохов вымазался в ней, казалось, по самые плечи, хотя старался идти след в след. Мошкара тут была еще злее, чем в лесу. Хорошо, что благодаря чарам она только тонко и противно звенела над ухом, но кусать не могла. Долохов остановился, нога скользнула по мокрому камню в лужу, ботинок тут же почти доверху наполнился водой. Ничего, мелочь. Главное, что уже на месте. Он вытер пот со лба и с довольной улыбкой смотрел, как прямо из черной топи и чахлых таких же черных веток проступает здание, каменное, величественное, чем-то похожее на древние затерянные в мексиканских лесах храмы. Мощь заклинателя поражала — спрятать такую махину. Если бы Долохов не знал, что Гриндевальд надежно заперт в Нурменгарде, то решил бы, что это его работа. Со старика Геллерта сталось бы искать могущества в долине Меконга. 

— Пришли, — проводник отступил на шаг и почтительно склонил голову.

Долохов ничего не ответил, медленно очистил заклинанием мантию и обувь и шагнул на первую ступеньку широкой и короткой лестницы. Двери перед ним распахнулись медленно и торжественно. Такое пошло бы старым немецким магам, которые искали наследие Нибелунгов и проклятое золото Рейна, но здесь и сейчас как-то не подходило вьетнамской деловитости и безжалостности. Долохов шагнул в темный провал, черный, как и все вокруг. Похоже, кто-то пожалел красок и все истратил на день, ночи остался только черный. Зато его тут было с избытком. 

— Рады приветствовать, — еще один вьетнамец в чистой и опрятной мантии вынырнул из этой темноты и черноты. — Ву Вьет Тин уже ждет. Мы с минуты на минуту готовы начать.

— А где он сам? — Долохов стряхнул с рукава каплю черной грязи, которую пропустил, когда чистил мантию.

— В лаборатории, — вьетнамец улыбнулся и кивнул. — Остальные тоже там. 

Долохов довольно кивнул в ответ. Незачем тратить время на разговоры и расшаркивания. Сначала дело. Если Ву Тин прав, то совсем скоро Вьетконг вышвырнет отсюда всех американцев, как когда-то французов, а сам Долохов получит оружие, которое очень порадует Тома. Трехлетняя командировка, похоже, подходила к концу. 

Лаборатория порадовала бы самого Фламеля чистотой и опрятностью. Чего у местных не отнять — аккуратны, как кошки. 

— Здравствуй, — Ву Тин, худой, жилистый и достаточно высокий для вьетнамца, поднялся из-за стола, за которым заканчивал какие-то записи, и крепко, на русский (нет, уже на советский) манер пожал Долохову руку. — Ву Тхи Линь, моя жена и наш главный артефактолог, — представил он хрупкую женщину с неулыбчивыми глазами, — Фам Нгок Бао — специалист по проклятиям...

Долохов пожал руку и ему. Представление надолго не затянулось — над проектом «Черный дождь» работало всего шесть человек, включая самого Ву Тина. Долохов достал палочку и встал в сторонке. Еще со времен работы с Геллертом он приучил себя в чужих непроверенных ритуалах только ассистировать — целее будешь. К тому же свои старые наработки и то, чем Том решил поделиться с вьетнамскими союзниками, он передал уже давно, так что приглашение на завершающую стадию было отчасти простой любезностью.

Невесть откуда взявшаяся большая пушистая кошка потерлась о его ноги, подняла голову, приветливо мяукнула. Ву Линь подхватила ее на руки, вынесла в коридор.

— Прошу простить, — сухо извинилась она. — Опытный образец из другого проекта.

— Ничего страшного, — Долохова не пугали кошки, пусть даже и зачарованные. Бояться надо людей — у них есть фантазия. 

— Можем начинать, — Ву Тин горделиво улыбнулся и несколько нервно потер руки. 

Фам Нгок Бао осторожно достал старый окованный по краям железом деревянный ящик и открыл его так бережно, словно в нем хранился Святой Грааль. Ву Линь быстро надела тонкие защитные перчатки и извлекла из ящика небольшую призму. Долохов невольно затаил дыхание — под прозрачными гранями переливалась всеми оттенками черного тьма. Ву Тин пригасил свет и первым коснулся вершины призмы волшебной палочкой. Легким хрустальным колокольчиком зазвенели первые слова заклинания. В сравнении с чеканной медью латыни этот легкий звон казался страшным, как детская песенка на похоронах. Долохов успел выучить вьетнамский достаточно хорошо, чтобы свободно поддерживать беседу, но сейчас не узнавал ни единого слова. А тьма в призме клубилась, свивалась кольцами, набухала черным, хотя казалось, что чернее уже некуда. 

Рука Ву Тина едва заметно дрогнула. Голос Ву Линь резко поднялся на одну октаву, зазвучал повелительно. Долохов отступил на шаг. Что-то, похоже, шло не так. Кошка в коридоре истошно заорала. Грани призмы дрогнули, пошли трещинами, невыносимо черными на фоне черного, воздух сгустился, разом утратил свою прозрачность. Кошка взвыла коротко и страшно, почти по-человечески. Ву Тин пошатнулся, с трудом удерживая палочку в вытянутой руке. И тут призма лопнула. Все вокруг окрасилось черным, будто кто-то от души плеснул краской. Кошка утробно зарычала и бросилась ему под ноги, ее глаза горели алым. Долохов из последних сил рванулся к выходу, почти упал в круговерть аппарации. А снаружи уже вовсю бушевала буря.

***

Аргус продирался через подлесок, не разбирая дороги. Острые листья хлестали его по лицу, рассекая кожу. На кровь тут же слеталась мошкара и пила взахлеб. Пила! Аргус сейчас готов был убить за глоток воды. Его гнало вперед какое-то мрачное упорство умирающего животного. Или он найдет воду, или сдохнет тут, просто сделает еще один шаг, и сердце остановится. Но пока ноги двигаются, он будет идти. Он забыл все, что дала ему цивилизация. Встреться ему змея, зубами бы ее рвал, только бы добраться до крови — она же жидкая, ее можно пить. 

Дышать становилось все труднее, воздух стал густым и вязким. Аргусу каждый вдох давался тяжело, он широко разевал рот, норовя каждый раз ухватить побольше — это же еще один шаг, еще несколько мгновений жизни! Под ногой вязко чавкнуло, потом еще раз. Аргус упал на колени, начал судорожно разгребать листья и влажную труху. Он обмазывал лицо мокрой землей, такой восхитительно прохладной. Осталось совсем немного. Рядом наверняка ручей или даже река. Там — вода, там — жизнь. 

Он не заметил, когда именно пропала мошкара. Наверное, когда над головой гулко громыхнуло. Раньше Аргуса всегда пугали грозы. От раскатов грома ему становилось не по себе, а на сырую погоду всегда начинала болеть голова. Но сейчас он остановился, раскинул руки и захохотал, взахлеб, громко, давясь слезами. Высшие силы наконец-то его услышали. Сейчас у него будет столько воды, что хватит на всю оставшуюся жизнь! Первая тяжелая капля упала на ладонь. Аргус слизнул ее и блаженно зажмурил глаза. А дождь уже барабанил по листьям. И ничего не было прекраснее этого звука. 

Аргус запрокинул голову и широко открыл рот. С неба лилась вода! Но капли становились вязкими, мутными, в них кто-то потихоньку подмешивал черной краски. А потом они начали жечь кожу. Аргус обиженно всхлипнул и попытался плотнее запахнуться в изодранную мантию. Но вода падала сверху, и спрятаться было некуда. А вода ли? Тугие струи насквозь пропитали одежду, кожа от них покрывалась пузырями, которые лопались, оставляя после себя открытые ранки. И в эти ранки лился черный дождь. Аргус затравленно взвыл и бросился вперед, не разбирая дороги. Сердце колотилось, легкие горели огнем, все тело жгло. Разбитое колено снова подвело — нога подломилась, и он рухнул прямо в черные листья, покрытые черным же маслом. Что-то большое и пушистое смягчило падение. Агрус попытался отползти и прикрыть руками горло. А из темноты на него смотрели яркие светящиеся красные глаза. Существо не торопилось нападать, оно тихо скулило. И Аргус нерешительно подался вперед. Все-таки он еще оставался человеком, несмотря ни на что. А людям свойственна жалость. Существо подползло, ткнулось в ладонь холодным носом. Аргус нерешительно поднял руку и погладил его по голове. Похоже, это кошка, просто большая испуганная кошка. Шерсть ее намокла и свалялась комками. Аргус подвинулся немного и попытался накрыть кошку краем мантии. Не бог весть что, но так они оба хотя бы умрут не сразу. Кошка коротко мяукнула и прижалась к его боку. Странно, но там, где она его касалась, боль вроде бы немного отступила. 

Аргус прикрыл глаза и оперся спиной о дерево. Одному умирать не так уж и страшно, как оказывается. Но все же хорошо, когда рядом есть кто-то. Хоть поговорить можно. Дома он не особенно любил болтать, а тут слова сами так и просились наружу. 

— Далеко же нас с тобой занесло, — с трудом произнес он — губы уже покрылись язвами от этого странного дождя. — Я хотел стать волшебником. А ты? 

Он и не думал, что кошка ответит, но в красных глазах мелькнуло что-то, похожее на понимание. И жалость. 

— Ты знаешь, кто такие волшебники? — Аргус почти не удивился.

— А-а-у, — согласилась кошка.

— Знаешь? — переспросил он. — Наверное, ты книззл?

— А-е-е, — кошка мотнула головой, совсем как человек. — Оуррае...

— Образец? — с каждой секундой Аргус понимал ее все лучше. — Над тобой ставили опыты?

— Да, — кошка не сводила с него глаз, а ответ прозвучал вдруг так четко и ясно, словно кто-то говорил прямо у него в голове. 

— Бедняга, — Аргус осторожно поднял ее под лапы, усадил на колени и начал чесать за ушами. — Ну, а теперь мы тут оба умрем.

— Нет, — кошка прижалась к его груди, свернулась клубком. — Не умрем. Другие умрут, а мы — нет. Надо согреться и идти. Я голодна.

— Нужно переждать бурю, — Аргусу совсем не хотелось вставать, он так устал.

— Нет, сейчас, — кошка боднула его головой в плечо. — Я голодна.

— Нас убьют, — Аргус плотнее завернулся в мантию.

— Нет, это мы всех убьем, — в алых глазах горело предвкушение. — Вставай, надо идти.

Аргус сам не понял, почему поднялся, бережно устроил кошку на руках и пошел вперед. Теперь каждый новый шаг давался все легче, а черные джунгли казались самым прекрасным и совершенным местом на земле. Если бы он мог, то раскрасил бы весь мир в черный цвет. 

***

Самый страшный и сильный черный маг столетия раскинул руки и засмеялся. Хагрид, заливаясь слезами, опустил на каменные плиты тело несбывшейся надежды Магической Британии. Гарри Поттер мертв. Ученики и профессора замерли, только Минерва горестно всплеснула руками. Она всегда питала слабость к этому противному ребенку. И после смерти Дамблдора именно она не давала Миссис Норрис (так Аргус назвал кошку, точнее, она сама решила, что это имя ей подойдет) нормально есть. Вот покойный Дамблдор, тот понимал, специально выпускал ее в Запретный Лес порезвиться. Правда, всякий раз при этом мрачнел. Но он понимал. Многое понимал покойный директор Дамблдор. И каково это — после войны, которая хоть краем, но задела, и какие после такого снятся сны, тоже очень хорошо знал. Сам часто бродил по коридорам ночью, чтобы не спать. Аргуса в Хогвартс устроил тоже он, магии даже пытался учить, но ничего из этого не вышло. И на том спасибо. Он же человек, а людям свойственна жалость. Сам Аргус уже давно ни в людях, ни в нелюдях не нуждался. У него была Миссис Норрис. С ней он разговаривал, а вот для остальных просто цедил слова — надо же как-то объясняться. И сейчас он стоял в стороне, прижимая ее к груди и мягко поглаживая за ухом.

— Посмотри, каков? — фыркнул он. — Пыжится, как будто бога за бороду схватил.

— Думает, что он настоящий черный маг. Смешно, — согласилась Миссис Норрис и высвободилась из рук. — Но надоело, — она потянулась, поскребла когтями серый камень дворовых плит. — Хотя забавно выйдет.

А потом она прыгнула. Весь Хогвартс слитно вздохнул, когда зеленый луч ударил ее в грудь и... не случилось ничего. Миссис Норрис облизнулась и впилась когтями прямо в безносое лицо. А потом она начала есть. Кого-то вырвало. Конечно же, Спиннет. Джонсон посерела и зажала руками рот. Хагрид бестолково топтался на месте, не зная, что делать. Только Минерва выпрямила спину и презрительно улыбнулась. Она еще не знала, что их всех ждет. А вот Аргус знал. И довольно рассмеялся, когда тяжелые ворота Хогвартса захлопнулись, запирая во дворе и детей, и взрослых. 

С неба упала первая черная капля. Потом еще одна, и еще, превращая учеников и профессоров в идеально черные фигуры и закрашивая черным все вокруг — стены, двор, деревья, траву. Аргус Филч давно мечтал покрасить в черный цвет весь мир. А Миссис Норрис слишком давно не ела досыта. И сейчас они оба наконец-то получили то, чего хотели.

**Author's Note:**

> В истории использована солдатская байка, любезно предоставленная доброжелателем. Черные болота — это огромный участок топей где-то рядом с Меконгом, на территории АСВ.  
> Местные предпочитают называть это место проклятым, говорят, мол духи болот озлобились на людей из-за войны и пролитой крови, что стекалась в эти топи. Но как и все духи, эти не различали своих и чужих, а поэтому опасность в Черных болотах грозит всем — и вьетнамцам, и американцам.
> 
> В Черные болота легко зайти, если не знаешь, что искать. Следует внимательно присматриваться к топи, по которой ты идешь. Первый признак того, что ты переступил невидимую границу этого проклятого места — бесчисленные насекомые, которыми всегда полнятся вьетнамские топи. Если они исчезли из жидкого месива грязи и глины — разворачивайся и убегай.  
> Ведь обычно в Черных болотах обманчиво безопасно. Есть везунчики, которые проходили эти болота насквозь, без царапинки. Но очень часто в этих местах начинается дождь, сильнее и обильнее любого тропического ливня. Его угольно-черные капли застилают мир непроницаемой пеленой — вытянув руку ты не увидишь собственных пальцев... но не стоит так проверять видимость — каждая капля черного дождя прожигает плоть до самой кости, оставляя чудовищный, незаживающий ожог. Человек, который без средств защиты попал под черный дождь, за пять-десять минут превратится в белоснежный, идеально-чистый скелет.  
> Никто — ни американцы, ни вьетнамцы — не знают, что за отрава льется с неба в Черных болотах. Но и армия США и АСВ обходят проклятую топь стороной.


End file.
